Problem: Last week, Luis and Christopher decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Ashley to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.93 minutes, Ashley agreed to time the runners. Luis sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 45.47 seconds. When it was Christopher's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 34.71 seconds. How much faster was Christopher than Luis in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Christopher was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Christopher's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Christopher was 10.76 seconds faster than Luis.